Troublemaker in the mist
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Deus creates another spy to watch over Yuno and the others to see how the game pans out. He creates her as Akise's cousin Michiru Aru meaning "Intellect" and "Wisdom" as she is highly intelligent; exceeding even Yuno. However despite her duties she develops feelings for Akise and Minene; but will her love be returned? (lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

Deus sat upon his throne quietly annoyance pondering his mind; MuruMuru was interfering with the game and Akise was becoming rebellious. He needed another artificial being to make sure nothing went wrong.

"So it has come to this; I must yet again use my powers to keep things fair" he sighed heavily annoyance hinted in his voice.

He did not have long left a god; he was already 10,000 years old and had only a year left as a ruler. He needed a successor and soon; for the previous winner Yuno ruled only world 2. World 3 needed a ruler too; but it seemed it was taking too long to choose.

Deus raised his hand slowly and began chanting under his breath; a bright green energy appeared glowing brightly. Slowly a humanoid being began to form within the green light.

Eventually a young woman with long waist length silver hair and a well proportioned body appeared before him. She was created the same way Aru was holding the same powers but only stronger; much stronger.

He allowed the young woman to fall on the floor before him simply watching her; she lay there quietly unmoving and silent. Slowly he began placing information in her; vague memories of being Akise's cousin but still knowing what she truly was. Most of the data was on killing and self defence.

After he was done he left her where she lay; she would wake up soon and then he could explain to her everything about herself and what she would be expected to do.

As predicted the girl eventually began to stir; slight moans escaped her lips and she lifted her head slowly off the floor. She eventually looked up to see him and did a double take when she did.

"Apologies for startling you; because you are still a newborn everything will seem strange to you" Deus apologized calmly.

The girl blinked her deep violet eyes at him confusion evident. She had no idea what was going on or where she was "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"My name is Deus Ex Machina; I am the current god of this realm but my time is short. I run a game in order to choose my winner but some glitches are causing this to be taking longer than expected" he explained his tone frustrated.

The girl stared at him quietly her eyes intense but understanding. Slowly she got to her feet her long hair covering her body and voluptuous breasts "So why did you create me?" she said curiously.

"My assistant MuruMuru is aiding the previous winner Gasai; who has taken her 2nd world incarnations place. She is attempting to make her the winner a second round by use of default which I cannot allow. I'm sending you to protect Aru and to aid as back up should things go wrong" Deus explained coldly.

For the longest time MuruMuru had been disobeying him and acting on her own desires. Her 2nd incarnation was better behaved and followed him; her first was more disobedient and followed Gasai.

"I see; so you created me as backup or some form of defence system" the girl said solemnly her tone uncaring.

"Indeed; my lifespan is rapidly shortening and I need you to make sure the game suffers no more defaults. I am sending you to protect Aru Akise and make sure nothing else goes wrong" Deus agreed bluntly his tone filled with a slight desperation.

The girl smiled in amusement; she had nothing to lose at this point. He was basically like her father so she couldn't disobey. But then again she was eager to see what this new body of hers was capable of.

"You were smart to bring me to this void; I will do my upmost best to serve you as your creation" the girl said proudly her tone hinting mischief.

"I'm glad; I would prefer if there were no more problems from here on" Deus said solemnly. He was somewhat relieved she was so obedient; it meant fewer disruptions in the future.

"So...do I have a name?" she asked curiously. Surely she had one right? I mean what would she call herself from here on?

Deus went quiet and allowed himself to go into his own thoughts; he had simply thought of Akise's on the spot. He couldn't call her something similar as her or it would be suspicious; so what if she named herself.

"What would you wish to call yourself?" Deus asked solemnly.

The girl bowed her head thoughtfully her silver locks willowing upon her face. She needed a name that matched her personality. Yes she was yet to develop one but what she did now was that she was intelligent. What name meant intelligent?

Suddenly it came to her; the perfect name. The name meant "Intellect" and "Wisdom" two things she was most definitely not lacking in. It was certainly fitting for a being like herself; unlike some average everyday name.

She looked up at Deus her expression cold but determined; she clenched her fists tightly "Michiru; my name is going to be Michiru" she said firmly.

Deus stared her down quietly; the kanji for Michiru meant "Intellect and Wisdom" quite fitting for a being of his design. Perhaps she was even more intelligent than Akise; nay perhaps even Gasai herself.

"Very well; from today onwards your name shall me Michiru Akise" he stated firmly.

Michiru smiled her violet eyes gleaming with mischief; she couldn't wait to test out this body and see what she was capable of.

"Before you depart for the second world I shall bestow you with garments; in the world you are about to enter nudity is not acceptable unless in certain situations" Deus said calmly his tone demanding.

Michiru blinked; she had no shame in being naked but had no desire for any other person to see it unless she wanted them too. So yes clothes were a necessary item at this point and she couldn't wonder around nude.

Deus used his powers once again and created some simple garments for her to wear. A peachy bra and undergarments; a white short sleeved blouse, a black tie, a short black pleated mini skirt and black knee length stockings.

They landed before Michiru quietly and she slowly dressed herself in the clothing; she was pleased at how comfortable they were. She could move freely in them and were not very contracting. Lastly she fastened the tie around her neck in a loose fashion leaving the top 2 buttons undone.

After dressing herself she faced the god once more impatient to leave and begin her tasks; however would other people know the truth about her? If people found out the game was over and she would have to go def con one.

"What about the diary holders? Do they know about me?" Michiru asked sternly her tone hinting worry. The last thing she wanted was problems upon the first day of her serving Deus.

"As far as the other contestants know you are the cousin of Akise Aru; you are 16 years old and attending high school. However I have implanted you with abilities to aid you in this mission so that things do not go astray" he revealed casually.

He had done the same for Aru upon creating him; only this time she was 20 times stronger, faster, more intelligent and agile. She was a better version of Akise but would act as his defence system and protect him.

Michiru smiled "Ok chief; now that's settled I guess I should be off. However you may need to help me with this one as I'm not used to this body yet" she stated playfully.

"Very well; good look Michiru and do well not to betray me. I cannot promise your survival should you fail me" Deus said firmly his tone hinting threat.

Michiru felt a jolt of fear hit her when she heard that; she didn't want to lose this life she had been given. But if she was in his shoes with people betraying her left and right she would do the same. Her face became solemn and cold "Yes sir" she replied emotionlessly.

Deus said nothing and transported her to the second realm; to Akise Aru's home. From today onwards they would live together. However he had made sure to implant history of her into everyone's brains as to prevent suspicion. "I pray this works" he muttered quietly.


	2. C2: Nice to meet you Yuki-kun

Michiru awoke in a small room; it was in an unknown house somewhere. It was basically an apartment bedroom with everything included as well as personal items.

"This must be Aru's apartment; the one Deus placed him in" Michiru thought quietly.

She was laid on a bed; upon transporting to this realm her body had taken some form of shock. She would recover soon; the feeling was similar to what humans called "Low blood sugar".

Michiru slowly lifted herself off the bed and sat upwards slightly; her body was still leaned over as she was weak. She wondered if this is how Akise felt upon being brought to this world too.

Eventually she heard footsteps approaching her room; while she was weak her body went into attack mode. She was ready to fight regardless of what state her body was in; it was in her programming.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Akise stood there holding a cup of tea. He looked blank faced but thoughtful. "Morning Michiru-chan" he said kindly.

Michiru's eyes became thoughtful; so Deus had implanted the memories in Aru too. He really didn't want any more lose ends just like he said.

"Morning" she muttered weakly trying to get up. God she hoped she would recover soon; it made her feel useless.

Akise smirked in amusement; she wondered what he found so funny about her appearance. Could he have developed a masochistic streak upon developing a sense of awareness?

"I told you that binge studying all night was a bad idea; but you're just stubborn like that" he teased in amusement.

Michiru looked at him with confusion "Studies?" she muttered quietly. Perhaps Deus had given him the memory she had been studying all night. However in her case it was from being forced though into another dimension.

Akise pointed to the desk beside her bed covered in papers and books "You had to study for an upcoming test" he said his tone concerned.

This made her panic; if she didn't act efficiently Deus would be annoyed. She couldn't have that; she was created to fix the loose ends. If she messed up it would cause him more problems.

Akise saw her concerned face "Geez relax its not for a while yet; you always were the type to study early" he teased.

Michiru breathed a sigh of relief; it was just one surprise after another in this place. God she hoped that nothing else would go wrong.

"You ought to take a shower; I'll clean your clothes and look you out some new ones" Akise said solemnly. Sleeping in your school uniform did you no good; and it was the weekend so she could wear her comfy clothes.

"But...don't I have school?" Michiru asked her tone panicked. Wasn't school a place where all normal human teens went?

Akise bit his lip but burst into laughter; god she really must be half asleep still. He knew that by pushing herself she would turn her brain to mush.

"W...What's so funny? Being concerned about my education is not a bad thing!" Michiru snapped crossly. No wonder Deus was losing patience with this guy; all he did was slack off.

Akise face-palmed himself but glanced at her through his extended fingers "its _Saturday_ Michiru; nobody has school" he teased.

Michiru went quiet then blushed intently; her first day as an observer and she was already screwing up. Perhaps if she spent less time trying to be efficient and was sneakier; things would work better.

"I...I see" she muttered nervously. She blamed the reformatting of her system getting used to this new realm. She would settle in after a few days and would be able to work efficiently afterwards.

Akise walked up to her slowly and ruffled her hair "You're tired Michiru; considering how hard you've been pushing yourself I'm not surprised. You take it easy and I'll make you some breakfast" he said gently.

Michiru blushed harder; she wasn't used to human contact yet but this guy seemed ok. I mean he was like her; but he wasn't aware of it. Perhaps she could learn to trust this guy in time.

She got up slowly her long hair tumbling over her shoulder "I'll take that shower; could you look me out some clean clothes Aru?" she said quietly.

Being in the new surroundings she wasn't sure of where anything was kept; I mean she had only just arrived here after all.

Akise smiled fondly; she really must have fried her brain to have forgotten where she kept everything. But everyone had those days; hell Yukiteru and Hinata were notorious for them "Sure thing" he said gently.

 _ **In bathroom**_

Michiru stood under the warm spray of the shower; her long silver locks tumbling over her body like a waterfall. The feeling was relaxing to her; she could think clearly in this place.

"So Akise is my cousin and I live with him; considering this body is of a year older I must be in high school. He would be in his last year of junior high judging by his clothes" she said thoughtfully.

He had mentioned two other names Yukiteru and Hinata; she presumed they were friends of his and classmates. While she could trust them for now; she was programmed to kill whoever would do her or Akise harm.

"I wonder what things this body is capable of" Michiru said thoughtfully.

" _Telekinesis; above average stamina, Intelligence, strength and agility. As well as gold level gymnastic skills"_ Deus's voice said inside her own head.

"Deus-sama?!" Michiru cried suddenly surprised to hear her master's voice in her head. So he was able to communicate with her through this telekinesis gift?

" _I gave you gifts stronger than the previous; you have 20 times more power than he does. On top of these skills you are an efficient killer"_ he explained.

Michiru's eyes hardened; so she was created to protect Akise and prevent mishaps from occurring "I see; so I'm like a defence system built to prevent any more problems" she said thoughtfully.

" _Indeed; the weapons you choose to defend yourself are your own choice. However they will simply ass to your already efficient skills"_ he explained.

Michiru smirked "I think I'll go for an Axe and/or Katana. They seem to do most damage while being easy to carry" she said darkly. She had no desire to carry a heavy and annoying weapons; ones that were easy to carry and easy to put away were more her taste.

" _Very well; I shall stash some Katana's and an axe somewhere in your room. However I shall hide them to somewhere nobody would think of looking"_ he said bluntly.

"Thank you Deus-sama; I appreciate your kindness" she said gratefully her tone loyal. She would do her best to be useful to him; and make sure his plans were continued.

" _I have faith that you will succeed"_ Deus said before cutting off their conversation.

Now that she was aware she could not only communicate with Deus; but also read the minds of others she was pleased. He really had gone to great lengths in order to beat his disobedient servant.

She shut off the shower quietly; she had washed in and she did admit it felt lighter. However her current plan was to simply observe for the time being.

 _ **After**_

Michiru walked down the hallway quietly; she was wrapped in a pink towel that ended at her thighs. Her breasts slightly popped out but she didn't care; after all she wasn't human so she had no shame.

She heard voices and realized Akise had friends over; perhaps it was one of the people he had mentioned before. Either way she didn't care; she would only attack if necessary.

Eventually she reached her room and found clothes lying on her bed; Akise really had kept his word when he said he would. Considering he was like her; he was capable of acting very kind.

It was a black turtleneck dress with long sleeves; beside it was another peachy bra and underwear. It was comfortable and she was capable of moving in it; so she would wear it.

Quietly she removed the towel and placed it over her head to dry; she didn't care for having wet hair much. Once it was dry she tossed it to the floor quickly. She then pulled on the garments quickly and efficiently. She then sprayed this thing called deodorant on before pulling on the dress. God being a human was so bothersome.

When she was done she pulled on some black knee length stockings; she was relieved to find the skirt ended at her upper thighs allowing her decency. She sighed quietly "might as well see who it is that he has invited" she said quietly.

They meant nothing to her personally; they were just people she needed to observe. However due to them being diary holders she had to be aware of them while making sure they didn't act out. She would only attack if she felt they were becoming _disobedient._

 _ **In Kitchen**_

Yukiteru, Mao and Hinata sat in the kitchen talking with Akise cheerfully. Yuno wasn't with them as she had a fever.

"So Yukiteru; how's your studies coming?" Hinata asked curiously. He wasn't exactly the smartest student in class but definitely average. However he put his heart into his studies which was important.

Yukiteru blushed shyly; he wished he could be as smart as Akise and Yuno but he wasn't. Hell it was laughable at how even Hinata could outdo him on tests too.

"I take that as bad" Hinata said fondly. God she felt bad for Yuki; she would offer to help him study but Mao was her study buddy.

"Akise why don't you help him?" Michiru said solemnly appearing behind them. Akise was an artificial being so he was of great intelligence; so he would always get perfect scores.

"That's up to Yuki; I can't force him" Akise said solemnly hiding a blush. He had hoped she wouldn't interfere.

Yuki perked up at hearing this. Considering Yuno was sick and he didn't feel safe at her place; Akise was the best person to ask. After all at least he didn't have to worry about him panicking if he left.

"No; I'd love that Akise-kun. I'd love to have someone like you as a tutor" Yuki chirped eagerly his blue eyes shining.

Michiru's violet eyes gleamed eagerly; perfect her plan had worked. Now she could learn more about 1st and his abilities. After all it was her duty to see how much of a threat he was to Akise.

She smiled sweetly "Great; you can come over tomorrow and have a study session. I'll make food since I owe Akise for helping me" she said quickly. She was grateful for Akise helping her after she had just arrived here; she wanted to repay him in some way for helping her.

"If it's not too much trouble for you" Akise said his tone hinting concern. He was already worried about the fact she had practically been drained this morning.

Michiru walked over to Akise hugging him so her long silver hair tumbled over him; upon learning he was easily embarrassed she smirked. She would have to use this in the future; besides they weren't _actually_ related. It was just some false memory Deus had planted in them as a disguise.

"I'd do anything for you Akise; you know I would" she cooed in his ear he tone hinting innuendo.

Akise blushed brightly his cheeks crimson; why was she acting so weird? Was she trying to embarrass him in front of the others?

"E...Excuse me but who are you?" Mao asked curiously. Akise never really spoke about his family so this woman could be his sister, mother or even lover!

Michiru straightened up pulling away from the flustered Akise; she smiled cheekily "I'm Michiru Akise; I'm Aru's cousin" she explained casually.

In Japan cousins were legally allowed to marry if they so wished; however being an artificial being she would not force that upon him. But messing with him for fun was not against the rules.

Akise coughed awkwardly "Sorry for not mentioning her before; she's always really busy studying. She attends a high school quite a distance away from our own school" he explained awkwardly.

He hated being showed up in front of Yuki like this; despite his cool demeanour even he was capable of being embarrassed.

Mao said nothing but just sat and acted like a fan girl; just when she thought her beloved Hinata was a gem. Now she had met Akise's stunning older cousin; god she was like an angel.

Slowly she raised her camera and took a picture of the stunning woman; she could use this for fantasizing about among other things.

Hinata smiled cheerfully "It's nice to meet you; I'm Hinata Hino. I'm Akise's close friend and classmate" she explained casually.

Michiru said nothing but smiled kindly; she noticed the plaster on the girls face. Her body was also unusually toned for someone her age. It seemed she was keeping a few secrets she would have to learn about.

She then turned to Yuki; he was obviously the object of her "cousins" desires so she was obligated to help him out. He wasn't too bad looking either; perhaps if he didn't mind sharing they could all have some fun.

"So; you're Yuki-kun hmm?" she said sweetly her tone hinting mischief. She was going to learn a little more about this crush of his.

"Ah...yes!" Yukiteru cried shyly. He felt so awkward meeting Akise's family like this all of a sudden. He wished he could have been warned beforehand to prepare himself.

She raised her hand to shake his which he accepted; she then leaned forward slowly till her face was close to his ear.

" _You hurt him; I'll make you suffer more than you believed possible"_ she said sending him the message telepathically.

Yuki jumped out of his skin; did he just hear that right? She just spoke to him via her mind?! How the hell had she done that? It had to be a dream right?!

Michiru then pulled away slowly faking like she had kissed his cheek. A warm smile spread across her face "Nice to meet you Yuki-kun" she said in her sweet tone from earlier.

Yuki knew something was wrong here but he would bring it up later; Yuno would only jump to conclusions. He didn't want to cause a problem if it wasn't necessary; after all he may have just imagined it.

"I'll go make some tea; you guys must be thirsty" Michiru said kindly heading towards the kitchen.

Yeah...it had to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3:I just care about you

Michiru stood in the kitchen eating a bowl of chicken ramen quietly. It tasted pretty good and it would keep her going for a while. It helped her contemplate on the new faces she had met earlier. The good thing about Ramen was it took long enough to eat that you could get rid off all the problems on your mind; while also enjoying a tasty treat.

Mao Nonosaka aged 14; openly lesbian and crushing on Hinata. She seemed to have a slight fan girl problem and loved taking pictures. However she seemed harmless enough and proved no harm to Akise. The only danger she proved to be was what she did with the photos when she was done taking them; she shuddered at the thought.

Hinata Hino also 14; her father bred and owned prized breeding dogs. She was a known tomboy and capable of kicking ass very well. Despite her fiery nature she was actually a good person underneath. She had met her kind before; daddy problems with a short temper; an interesting mix.

Then there was Yukiteru Amano aged 15; a quiet, shy boy who by the looks of it was capable of being manipulated and easily influenced. However he seemed to be good natured if not someone of a coward; but she could see why Akise would fall for him. He was just flat out adorable; she would have fun messing with him in the future.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and Akise entered the room. He sat down opposite her quietly but said nothing. He had a look of curiosity and suspicion on his face; she said nothing but could already tell what he was thinking.

" _God why was Michiru acting so weird; I mean I know she's protective over me but that was kind of embarrassing. I hope Yuki doesn't hate me now"_

She smirked while slurping her noodles; god he really had it bad for that kid. It was kind of adorable though. First love and all; everyone had to go through it at some point. However she wondered if that Amano kid was even into guys? But he was an obvious Uke without question; he radiated innocence.

"Hey Michiru" Akise said firmly his expression the same. He had to know what she had been thinking earlier; she had never acted like that before. She was usually so laid back and kind.

"Hmm?" Michiru said finishing slurping her noodles and chewing on them. He really knew how to pick his moments. Couldn't he wait to talk after she had finished eating?

"Why did you act so weird in front of my friends? I mean I know it's your first time meeting them but Yuki was kind of freaked out when he left" he said suspiciously.

Michiru blinked at him and swallowed her noodles; it was her job as a defence system to protect Aru. If it meant acting what seemed like strange to his friends then so be it; she didn't really know them anyway.

"You brought strangers into our house; I know they are your friends but it's my first time meeting them. I'm not gonna be all girly and cuddly to people I don't even know" Michiru said bluntly. She had been programmed to protect Akise and destroy any threats; if any of these _friends_ hurt Akise she would terminate them without hesitation.

That included love interests; she knew Akise was keen on the Amano kid but if he hurt or tried to harm Akise she would kill him. Deux had ordered her to make sure the game ran smoothly but to take care of any _problems._

Akise sighed heavily; he had been worried about Michiru meeting the others because she would get very protective. Since their parents had died she had cared for him and raised him like a mother. "Listen Michiru; I know meeting new people is strange. But I promise you that they are good people. I've known them since I first started school" Akise explained calmly.

Michiru's expression softened; she could see in his eyes how much he cared for them. If Akise was living a normal life without his knowledge of being an artificial human she was fine with that. She would protect him till the end; that was her job after all.

She smiled gently "Very well Akise; I'll try to get to know them a bit more. But just know I won't be kind if they should do anything to hurt you" she warned. It didn't matter how close a person got to you; everyone showed their true colours in serious situations. If just one of them double crossed Akise she would terminate them without hesitation.

Akise smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said fondly. While she could be very stern and protective; Michiru had a good heart. She may have been on the same level as dangerous and Gasai; except she wasn't as manipulative and fucking bat-shit crazy. All her actions ran on passion and love; and the desire to protect.

"You want some food? I made too much noodles so there is extra in the pot" she said casually. She had made chicken ramen soup; but made too much so it would last them a while for snacks. One thing that had come to her naturally upon entering this world was taking care of herself; she could cook just about anything. It was embedded into her DNA to survive.

Akise hummed thoughtfully then got to his feet; free food was free food. While he could just barely cook; Michiru was an expert in the kitchen. With her skills she would make someone a great wife someday. However she had tended to avoid most people who confessed to her at school; her excuse being she didn't like brats.

He made his way to the kitchen and served himself a bowl of ramen; it was still steaming and smelled divine. He then opened the fridge and grabbed some chocolate milk; he did like something sweet with savoury food. Akise was starting to understand why Michiru would act the way she did; it was maternal instincts. With any mammal should someone threaten their offspring or family member they would instantly protect it.

However he would have preferred if she acted in such a way towards Gasai instead of Yukiteru. To have his cousin square off in front of the pigtailed devil he would have taken a front seat. He stifled a laugh at the thought of his cousin flipping Yuno onto her back and pinning her down.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Michiru was reading his thoughts; she heard him mention the word Gasai. From what she could understand he wasn't too keen on her but also seemed to be a threat. Her main goal was to get rid of any threats; but she was not the type to simply attack without question. She would spy on them and gather information until she felt in necessary to attack. She was a defense system after all.

"Deus-sama; are you there?" Michiru said sternly using her telepathy. It made private conversations more interesting. This way she could continue her mission while nobody being any wiser about it.

" _I am; what have you gathered so far?"_ Deux said solemnly. He was glad the observation was going smoothly so far.

"It seems Akise has made relations with other diary holders. They seem harmless but he seems sweet on first" Michiru explained sharply. Considering Akise was mature for his age being an artificial human; it was no wonder he went for the cute types.

" _I see; Yukiteru Amano sure seems to be popular one"_ Deux said thoughtfully his tone surprised. While Yuno Gasai had been his partner in the previous game; he was interested to see what would happen between Akise and Amano.

"I really don't mind who he ends up with; I must say I do find Yaoi more interesting. Makes a nice change from this hetero conformative world" Michiru said bitterly. In her primal knowledge core; she had background information on the basic instincts of all humans. The main one being lust and mating; while it may have started with male and female; she believed that love was something anyone could have regardless of sexuality.

" _If you wish to make them a couple so be it; as long as you do not get caught by MuruMuru or Gasai and cause suspicion"_ Deus warned sharply. MuruMuru had been helping first world Gasai who had won the previous game. She had been tampering long enough and it needed to stop. This is the purpose of creating Michiru to fix those problems and protect Akise.

"Of course Deus-sama; I will not fail you" Michiru said solemnly. She owed him her life and would do everything in her power to make sure his plans were successful. The only two people she had concern for right now was Deus her creator and Aru.

" _I shall leave you to it; but be careful Michiru. Gasai is not to be taken lightly by any means"_ Deus warned before cutting off.

So far things were going smoothly; she had just met new faces and made sure that Yukiteru wouldn't try anything. However she was intrigued about this Gasai person and what they were like. However should they threaten Aru in any way; she would end them.

Eventually Akise came back into the room holding his food and beverage. He became concerned when he saw the thoughtful expression on Michiru's face. She really had some deep thoughts today.

"Michiru?" Akise asked curiously. Perhaps from all her studying she had gotten exhaustion? She had been pushing herself lately.

Michiru looked up at him and smiled "Sorry Aru; I was just thinking. Guess that test has really got to me" she lied.

Akise smiled and sat opposite her "I get that you're thinking about your future Michiru; but don't forget to take care of yourself ok?" he said sternly but in a gentle tone.

While he wanted to be a police investigator someday; she wanted to be a police officer. Her line of field was not only using her intelligence but her strength; and he supported her. However pushing herself to the point of straining her body wouldn't help anyone.

Michiru said nothing; however she was coming to care about Akise. In the short time of knowing him she had become more maternal. However she wondered how he would act around her if he knew the truth.

"Foods going to get cold; better eat up" she said gently and continued eating her noodles. Deus was really good at creating interesting life forms. Their knowledge truly extended their years.


	4. Chapter 4: Something dear

Michiru and Akise made their way slowly down a path the sun beaming down on them. As of today they were back at school; the weekend was over. Neither of them were looking forward to it very much. School tended to make your brain nerves nullify rather than keep them occupied with any activities set for them.

While Akise had been to school many times; today was Michiru's first day. However to every other resident in this world; she was a regular student. So today was going to be awkward for her. The fact that Akise had not stopped telling her to get ready on time all morning hadn't helped either; it only annoyed her further.

"Are you excited to be returning to school?" Akise asked curiously. It was a well known fact that his cousin was very popular at school. However she acted indifferent about all her admirers. There were times he questioned if she was even interested in guys; not that it was a bad thing not to be.

"More like it's gonna be a pain in the ass" Michiru muttered crossly. She was a being of great artificial intelligence; why the hell did she need to attend some crappy human school? It seemed like a complete waste of time when she could be gathering information on other players.

Akise sighed heavily; he wasn't too keen on school either. But it would bring him closer to his goal of becoming a police detective someday. "But you'll be able to become a police investigator if you do" Akise reminded her. It had always been her dream when she was younger to become a head detective.

Michiru raised her eyebrow in confusion "What are you talking about?" she questioned in a confused manner. Her only goal was to protect Akise and prevent any unnecessary problems from happening in the game.

Akise stopped and stared at her in awe; she really was acting stranger than usual. "You mean you don't remember?" he said in shock. He had worried she had been pushing herself lately; had she fried her brain in doing so?

Michiru frowned crossly "Obviously not; so why don't you lay it out for me" she muttered crossly. There were a lot of thing she didn't know about her alias in this world; so being given details would help her blend in.

Akise hesitated then sighed heavily "When you were 13; your family was murdered by some thugs. After that day you swore never again to let criminals get away such things. That was when you decided to become a police investigator" he explained hesitantly.

He didn't like to bring it up too often; he knew the memories were painful for her. After all they had broken into her house and beaten and stabbed her parents to death. In a desperate act to protect herself she had stabbed the crap out of them with a kitchen knife.

A few months later she had been sent to live with Akise; he was 11 at the time. He had rarely seen his cousin at that time so they were almost strangers. However over the years they grew closer as they grew up. Due to the tragic circumstances she had become very protective over Akise. She never let him out of her sight and acted like an older sister towards him. However it was understandable after the loss of her parents.

Michiru stood there quietly her face in awe; had Deus really given her such a tragic background? Was it to make sure that she wouldn't abandon Akise? It made sense but why hadn't he told her about such a thing? In any case she could come up with a sob story should someone bring it up in the future.

He gave her a sad smile; trauma was to be expected after such a thing. Anyone who had been through something like that would like to repress such memories. "But that only made me respect you more. How you could be so strong even after such awful things happened to you" Akise explained gently.

Michiru's violet eyes became gentle and loving; she was glad she met Akise. He truly had a big heart and cared for those around him. To lose him would cause her great sadness. He was so honest, resilient and truly caring that it was endearing; not many people cared as much as he did.

"Akise..." she said softly. While she got the feeling he only respected her; she couldn't help but wonder if he had some form of romantic feelings towards her too. She walked forward a little and placed her hand atop his head so her arm was in a Z shape. Her violet eyes fixed on the horizon before her; not an ounce of hesitation in her.

Akise was taken by surprise by her gesture and stood still; he could feel her maternal instincts raging. She had gone into protective mode; he could see in her eyes.

"I won't let _anyone_ or _anything_ hurt you. So you don't have to worry anymore" Michiru said firmly. While it was normal for any being to have emotions and fears, she wanted to at least ease some of his.

She then released her hand and walked ahead; her silver hair flowing in the wind. Her duty was to keep Akise safe and watch over the game. And she would follow it through no matter what.

Akise stood and watched her quietly. She really was an amazing person; so strong and independent but also full of so much love. He only wished someone could give her the love she so much deserved. He eventually followed quietly not wanting to worry her further. He could only hope she would meet someone at her new school.

 _ **At school**_

Akise wondered into the classroom quietly; Hinata and Mao had already arrived but Yuki wasn't there yet. He wondered if he was sick or if Yuno had made him take the day off school.

"Morning Akise-kun" Hinata called out cheerfully flashing him a happy smile. Her best friend Mao was standing beside her. As always she was wearing a cheeky smile and had a plaster on her cheek.

"Good morning" Akise said smiling gently. He could at least ease his troubles with his friends company. He approached his desk and planted himself down in his chair. He then removed his duffle coat; it was rather warm today.

"So was your cousin ok on getting to school?" Hinata asked curiously. She had been off for some time after all. It was never easy when a dear family member got sick; especially when you had so few close to you.

Akise smiled awkwardly "She was a bit stubborn about it but yes she did. She said I didn't need to worry about her and should focus on myself" he explained. It was amazing how much she showed her love for him; and yet reassured him that she didn't need to be worried over.

Hinata chuckled "She'll definitely make a great mum someday; nobody would be able to stand up to her temper" she teased.

Akise imagined Michiru as a mother; she would be the one in charge of the relationship of whoever she would marry. As far as kids she would be very scary and yet loving at the same time in his eyes.

However opening her heart to someone else would be the main key. After what happened she didn't trust people easily and protected those close to her. So whoever tried to date her would need to be very patient and dedicated to earning her affection.

"Morning" Yuki said timidly entering the classroom. He had finally managed to get here after some awkward delays. Thankfully he hadn't run into Yuno or any other diary holders on the way.

Akise perked up when Yuki entered the room; while he was surprised to see him alone he was glad Yuno wasn't around. That way he wouldn't have to worry about the safety of his friends or Yukiteru.

"Where's Gasai-san? Isn't she usually with you?" Mao questioned curiously. In mean they were dating weren't they? I mean she had her concerns over Gasai; but it wasn't her place to say.

Yuki gave an awkward expression and stiffened; he had cut off from Yuno after she got a bit much. He knew she still had a diary of him; but he did his best to avoid her at all costs. He had just felt so claustrophobic around her lately; she was literally everywhere.

"We...that is...we aren't together anymore" Yuki explained hesitantly. It's not like the relationship was healthy in all honesty; and she was his previous stalker after all.

Akise felt his heart stop and time halt; Yuki had broken up with Gasai? So she was no longer tainting his pure mind. He never thought this day would come. The day Yukiteru finally cut ties with her and stopped being manipulated by her.

Hinata smiled warmly "Well Yuki-kun I think it's for the best; we're still young so you have plenty of time in high school to find someone else" she said gently. She herself had never really broken up with anyone; but she could guess at how much it sucked. So all she could was be there for Yuki and help him get back on his feet.

Yuki smiled at her gratefully and made his way to his desk which was located in front of Akise. He saw the white haired boy's expression and became puzzled "Akise-kun are you feeling ok?" he questioned curiously concern in his tone.

Akise snapped out of his daze "Nothing Yukiteru-kun; sorry" he muttered awkwardly. He never thought the day would come when Yuki would be single. Now he could act further on his emotions towards the black haired boy.

Yuki chuckled "I guess even Akise-kun has off days" he teased cheekily. It was unusual to see Akise as anything other than a genius. However he had to say it was both amusing and somewhat cute.

"Say Yuki-kun..." Hinata asked casually. She knew Akise had a thing for Yuki; and now that he was single she was going to a good friend and play matchmaker. I mean Akise seemed like a much healthier option compared to Gasai.

"Hmm?" Yuki questioned curiously his blue eyes shining.

"Akise asked me to get some ice cream after school; but I have to look after my dad's dogs. Would you mind taking my place?" Hinata lied casually. Yuki was too naive to suspect anything; but she knew Akise would click immediately.

Akise raised an eyebrow but could see right through her game; she had known for a while about his feelings for Yuki. Now that he wasn't with Gasai; she was pairing them up together.

Yuki's eyes lit up with hope "Really? I mean if Akise-kun doesn't have to study or anything?" he said hopefully. The last thing he wanted was to be a bother to Akise; especially if he would rather be doing something else.

"Of course not!" Akise snapped suddenly. Why would Yuki ever even think that he wouldn't want to spend time with him? He could spend forever with Yuki wrapped in his soft embrace.

Hinata smirked at Akise's outburst; he had it SO bad for Yuki but couldn't even admit his feelings. "Ok then; you and Yuki have a date with ice cream after school" Hinata said proudly. She patted herself on the back for so easily setting them up.

Akise blushed furiously; he had walked right into that one. Despite what impression he gave with his cocky attitude; even he could be shy sometimes. However he would never admit that to Yukiteru.

Suddenly the teacher came in and everyone took their seats; Akise was still in shock about what had just happened. One of his best friends had managed to sweet talk him into an unplanned date. As everyone sat down he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without the teacher noticing he flipped it open under the desk and frowned.

 _Your welcome :3-Hinata_

So she had planned it from the beginning; and Yukiteru being so gullible he had excepted the offer. Not that he was mad; but he felt like he was tricking Yuki by not telling him the truth.

However he preferred Yukiteru spending time with him. Someone who genuinely loved him not for his gender but his personality; rather than Yuno Gasai who only used Yukiteru. "Please let Yuki know; I don't want to lose him" Akise thought to himself anxiously. He didn't Yuki to be corrupted any more than he already had by Yuno.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Michiru sat at the back of the class quietly gazing out of the window. She had no interest in the classes as she had the brain of pure genius thanks to Deus. However she would stay for the sake of keeping up appearances.

She worried if that Gasai girl was at school now with Akise and the others. From what she knew she was a possible threat to every other player in the game. And as a watcher of the game and Akise's protector; it was her job to prevent such things.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled out of her pocket under the desk. She flipped it open under the desk. For once it was more positive news than anything troublesome.

 _7:30- Akise makes date plans with Yukiteru Amano after school. Possibly a date :3_

Michiru smiled to herself; she had sensed that Akise had a thing for him but never made a move. She didn't know how they had planned to meet up but they were; and she was glad of it. She would rather someone as sweet as Yukiteru would be with Akise. He would always be honest with Yuki and never keep secrets from him.

"I have to make sure Akise doesn't end up with Gasai; from what Deus told me she is not someone to be trusted. I can't let 1st end up with someone like that" Michiru thought to herself quietly.

No matter what it took, no matter what tricks she had to pull, no matter what strings she had to manipulate; she would make sure they ended up together. It was her mission to protect Akise after all; but helping him get his happy end wasn't against her morals either.


	5. C5: Dangerous encounter

**Sorry for the long ass update on this story. I have been hitting a creative block on some of them unsure of how to continue them**

 **In this Michiru (OC) meets Yuno Gasai by chance but hides simply lies to protect herself and the other players**

 **Please review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Michiru walked down the street quietly carrying her satchel and making her way back to her and Akise's shared home. From what she last checked in her data Akise and Yuki were getting ice cream together after school.

A simple and innocent form of courtship but a good first date. They would get to know each other and slip in some form of interaction involving intimate contact. Knowing the flirtatious side of Akise he would be able to make a move on Yukiteru easily.

"At least their making progress. But more importantly 1st is away from 2nd" Michiru thought to herself. She was making sure the orders of Deus were followed through with. She would keep Gasai from harming or infecting the easily influenced mind of Yukiteru any further than it already had been so far.

She knew that Gasai was not only a danger to Yukiteru Amano; but to Akise too. Her job to was to keep Akise safe from any harm while gathering data on the players. Since Yukiteru was important to Akise she would keep him safe to an extent. But should he cross Akise she would happily take care of him to follow orders.

It was her job as Akise's defense system to keep him safe at all costs; from any and every possible danger. That was why she was stronger and faster than Akise because she was programmed to kill as well as gather data.

She knew that Akise was against killing and used his wits to win a game instead of manipulation and weapons like Gasai. But sometimes that was not enough and when in a corner; you must use your claws and inner primal side to remain safe.

You had to use everything in your ability to survive; blood,tooth, bone, sweat and tears. You sometimes had to kill those you thought were your friends; no matter how painful it may be to complete.

Because at the end of the day it was kill or be killed; there was no room for weakness or hesitation. This was a survival game after all and only the strongest would make it to the end of the game and win.

She would follow through with her duty no matter what the cost. She would fight blood, tooth and bone to keep Akise safe; even if it meant fighting dirty. She would use any and every ability in her data to keep him safe from harm and win against any enemy she came up against.

It was her job to keep him alive and make sure he was unharmed. So even if he hated her when he eventually found out her purpose; she would make sure he survived. Though she was aware that sort of thing would only make him unhappy and resentful for her actions.

"Excuse me" a curious tone asked from behind her. The voice was female and someone around firsts human age; but not someone she was familiar with. Her systems hinting a possibility of danger meaning she should be on edge in case of harm.

Though she had scanned her files of previous voices of humans she had encountered; none of the collected data had anything on this stranger. So it was hard to tell if this person was an enemy or not.

So far, she had only met Hinata and Mao as far as female companions and knew they were safe. But they sounded completely different to this voice behind her; she knew for she had saved it in her memory files.

Michiru turned to look behind her and her eyes widened in awe upon seeing them. There standing behind her was the pink haired killer that Deus had warned her of. The one whom was causing disturbances in the game and shifting the outcome to her goals.

This was the girl whom Yukiteru Amano had seemingly been spending time with and Akise was not keen on. From what she knew this girl was a potential threat to her mission. She was manipulating the time zone but also had previous knowledge somehow to which Deus had no clue of why this was possible.

However, keeping herself composed she simply stared at the pink haired girl casually "May I help you?" she asked casually. Her cover could not be blown under any circumstances. She would not allow this small glitch to get in the way of what she had been brought here for.

Yuno stiffened her eyes becoming concerned and hesitant "Sorry…. it's just you look familiar. Like someone I know" she apologized. She wasn't lying; this girl seemed to remind her of someone; yet she didn't know why as she couldn't recall seeing her before.

This girl had silver hair like Akise and resembled him in some form. But she didn't recall him ever mentioning a family member before; yet she could see her in her own memories. The two of them sharing a childhood and background together due to a strong bond of pain and torment.

Memories of this girl suffering as she had; wanting to protect someone after having such an experience. Yet why did she feel like she was a ghost; someone whom shouldn't be here at all? She didn't understand and trying to figure it out only made her head hurt.

Michiru gripped her bag a little but frowned "I'm afraid your mistaken. I've never met you before in my life" she said sharply. Was this one of her mind games? To lure her in with lies and make it seem like they knew each other? Then make her follow her somewhere and slit her throat so she no longer got in her way?

Given all the skills Deus had implanted into her as a defensive system she could easily handle herself against the likes of Gasai. On top of that her telepathy allowed her to read Yuno's mind; not that the latter was aware of this of course.

" _Why does this girl look like Akise? I don't remember seeing her around before; does he have a family member?"._

Michiru's eyes squinted; so Gasai was familiar with Akise. I mean they did attend the same school so it was bound to happen. But for now, she would continue playing the game. There was no reason to attack her or start a fight; especially since they were around innocent civilians whom had no part in this whatsoever.

She would keep up this false persona and continue to collect data until necessary. Then she would perform her duties as a defense system and get rid of those who were causing glitches or problems in the system. Wiping them out and erasing their existence not only from the game but the memories of other people.

Gasai was unaware of her true nature as an artificial being and defense system and she would like it to remain so. So, for now she would not harm her but use this to gather data on the pink haired girl and those around her.

She could learn of Gasai's motives and her abilities which she could use to her advantage. Only making it easier for her to kill her later on should she cause more problems later on. Using what she learned of her fighting style to read her easily and avoid all her attacks and beat her with ease and proficiency.

She turned to face Gasai and produced a convincing fake smile on her face "Forgive me. My name is Michiru Akise; I believe my cousin attends your school" she replied. While she was not truly one to feel any form of positive emotions (that she was aware of) she had no problem faking it against the likes of Gasai.

She would use the files which had been implanted as false memories into the other players. She could use this to get out of her current danger until it was time to take action against Gasai. Till it was time to treat her as an enemy and show no mercy or remorse whatsoever.

Her duty was to protect Akise when in danger or potential harm; in many forms depending on how serious the threat. So, for now she would remain as an observer but report back to Deus on the way home. She had plenty of time and she and Gasai would have to fight against each other eventually.

Yuno blinked and her eyes widened; she didn't know Akise had a cousin. He never spoke about his family or personal life. But was this woman a danger to Yuki? She knew that other people than herself had interests in him; but she would never allow such a thing to happen.

She knew that Akise had intentions to claim Yuki for himself but what of this woman? She seemed rather uninterested in the boy and only acting as family would towards their loved ones. She remembered long ago she had wished for her own family to do the same for her.

She had to be simply overreacting; her body simply used to being on edge and fighting. She had to get used to the fact that she could relax every now and again instead of panicking. That she had some time left to take it easy and act like a semi normal woman again.

Michiru then bowed briefly as a form of Japanese etiquette before straightening up again and placing her hand on her chest. She had to look as convincing as possible. Using any and every method in her data to look like a normal high school student instead of the machine she actually was.

"I apologize for being so rude miss Gasai. I've been away from school for some time due to an illness. My socializing has been somewhat lacking as of late" she lied. Even if it wasn't so in her personal data; now that she had said it Deus would write it into her background somehow. He would make it work somehow and she knew it.

Yuno hesitated then bowed too as to not seem rude "Nice to meet you ma'am. I apologize for being so rude just now" she apologized quickly. This woman may have been related to Akise but she sensed no danger or threat from her. In fact, if anything she seemed more like a loner or antihero.

Since she showed no harm towards Yuki she had no interest in Michiru. The woman didn't know anything about her and only knew her as a classmate so she would not need to harm her. However she worried that it may not be the case in the future; but she would have to wait and see till then.

She then straightened up again looking worried "Your cousin Akise. He's in Yuki's class; he's my boyfriend. Have you seen him around?" she asked quickly. Yuno knew she had been on edge lately and been really paranoid about some things. But she was only trying to protect him for his own good so he wouldn't get hurt again.

After everything she had endured before finding him again; there was no way she was going to risk losing him like she had before. She would keep him safe even if it killed her; she didn't care what the risks may be.

Michiru's gripped her bag and tensed (however it was no visible to the other party); from what she knew Akise and Yuki were now courting. She had believed Yuno to be out of the picture but seemingly not which deeply frustrated her.

She would not allow this girl to interfere in their relationship; no matter how much she may be interested in 1st. in this game; Yukiteru's safest option to survive was indeed Akise not Gasai. The latter seemingly used emotional and psychological manipulation to keep her at her side.

"I'm afraid not. While I do check up on Akise I make it my business not to pry in his personal affairs" she replied. Of course, she knew where they were but she would never tell Gasai. She knew from overhearing the conversation that Yuki's friends did not like Yuno at all.

Even Yuki himself was hesitant about her and broke up with the girl. She would keep the two apart and nurture the relationship between the two males for as long as possible. She would not let Gasai cause problems for Akise and Yuki.

Yuno looked disappointed but thanked her gratefully even if she was unable to help her find her lover. But then apologized for being so rude to her when she bothered Michiru when she was seemingly busy and on her way home after a long day.

She then hurried down the street quickly her pigtails flowing behind her in the breeze making quite a few male heads turn. Michiru watched her leave as she rushed down the street looking for 1st.

Michiru then glared at her back "Sorry 2nd. But it's my job to protect Akise and thus Yuki too. So, I will make sure you never find him" she said darkly. From what she knew Yuno Gasai was a danger to not only first but Akise too. For that sake, she would keep her away from them both by any means necessary.

" _Deus, are you there? I just encountered Gasai"_ Michiru said mentally using her telepathy to communicate with the god. She could see why the latter would dislike her so much; a cute face but a cold blooded killer deep down.

" _Indeed. You were quite lucky not to get found out. Gasai is more intelligent than she seems"_ Deus replied in a concerned manner. She had become better at sneaking up on people regardless of whether or not she saw them as a problem.

" _She's looking for 2_ _nd_ _. He's with Akise right now in town. Can you make sure they remain apart by any means necessary?"_ she asked sternly. She didn't care what he did; if she got into an accident or attacked by a bunch of perverts. Yuno Gasai had to stay out of the way of Yukiteru and Akise.

She would not allow Gasai to get in the way of her carefully concocted plans. She knew Gasai had motives but she herself had duties to comply with that she would not allow to fall apart. So, she would make sure she stayed out of her way.

" _I shall. Though I'm quite surprised you didn't attack Gasai and write it off as an accident"_ Deus chuckled. He could easily alter time so she could attack or harm Yuno and have the pink haired girls memory erased of the whole situation.

Michiru's gaze became cold and distant _"My job is to act as a defense system and protect Akise. For now, I will simply keep them apart; but should she cause a disturbance I will attack"_ she replied.

She wanted to avoid any form of unnecessary casualties and protect innocent lives at all costs. She was not like Gasai who would kill anyone and anything that got in her way like the cold blooded psychopath that she was.

While she would attack and fight enemies or people who got in her way as one would in battle. She would simply subdue or knock them out rather than kill them; it was not in her programming to commit such an act.

She found no joy in killing innocent people like cattle like Gasai did. Though she cared for Akise and her programming was to keep him safe; she would not hurt those close to him. She would not do anything that would hurt Akise and would only act as ordered.

While she was a hostile appearing creature in the eyes of others; she was by no means heartless. Everything she did was to simply keep the game going smoothly and protect Akise. However, she was more serious and cold than Akise due to her programming.

Akise was programmed to fit in and blend with the humans in this world. To do that he had to be charming and charismatic; while retaining his artificial intelligence; which was why he was such a social individual capable of making friends wherever he went.

She was programmed to protect Akise and prevent any more mishaps. Because of this she was more serious than the latter and isolated herself from other people. She was more introverted and quiet person acting as the Yin to his Yang.

Deus chuckled _"You truly are a defence system. Keep up the good work Michiru; report back to me later"_ he said sternly. With that Deus cut off leaving Michiru alone in the street. She could see why Yuno was a feared player; she hadn't even heard her coming.

But she would not attack her unless necessary and since the girl had simply been seeking information she had left Gasai be. She was not like humans; she wasn't stupid enough to attack her or spy on her like most people would.

For now, she would continue to observe but use the data she had collected from their meeting into her files. So that she would be more efficient should she meet her again.


End file.
